Daphne and Simba
by iloveniallsomuch
Summary: Simba gets Daphne a ticket, and they go on a trip to Africa. But somewhere along, the way, they get into trouble. They meet Winnie the Pooh, which makes thing sturn upside down for Daphne and Simba. Sequel to Daphne meets Hannah Montana.
1. Chapter 1

An/ you guys are so nice! Who knew my stories would get reviews at ALL? So this next story is like a sequel to Hannah Montana. Ok, here is my story.

That was 4 years ago, when they went to the Hannah Montana concert. It had brought the two kids together, making the pair as inseparable as Puck and Sabrina. They were 12, as happy as they can be. They both went to public school, got good grades, and had teachers who hated them. But now it was sumer, the time to put homework away and take your friends out.

* * *

The bell rang, sending every student the message" school's out, rip up your report cards, and plan those parties!" All the junior highers ripped out of their seats and scurried out of the classrooms, making quite a choas.

Daphne Grimm was pushed against a locker from the slowly moving crowd. She paused, waited for room to move, but none came. She sighed, and pulled out her red samsung phone, trying not to elbow anyone. Unfortunately, she did. Daphne turned saying, "I am soo sorry!" but immediately stopped when she saw who it was.

Simba!"

"Hi to you too," he replied, ready for a hug.

Daphne grinned and fulfilled his prediction.

Simba pretended to take out an imaginary microphone and interview Daphne.

"Miss Grimm, how does it fill to complete your 7th year of pure torture?"

Daphne giggled, even though she was pushed against a locker. "Umm, I gotta say good. Only 5 more years of school!"

Simba snickered. "What about college?"

Daphne made a face. "Don't even remind me."

They both laughed.

After a bit, the hallways thinned out a bit so they could walk without getting tripped or pushed.

Simba asked," To the ice cream parlor?"

"I wish. I have to go home. Granny says she can't believe her littlest granddaughter finished the 7th grade. I can't either. Mr. Baldn'short gave me a C- in P.E." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Me either. I thought he finished you off to his dirty socks."

"Shut up!"

Simba laughed. "Okay, I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Definitely."

Then they walked their seperate ways, hoping the time would go faster until they saw each other again.

Daphne was in the thrill of her life.

* * *

Simba woke up bright and early the next morning. He shook his strawberry blonde, shaggy hair like a dog. Instead, he turned into his true form, a lion. He quickly turned back. Simba hated his lion DNA.

He grabbed his and Daphne's tickets and raced off to his bike. Simba couldn't wait to give Daphne her summer gift.

* * * * * * * * * *

Daphne opened the door rubbing her eyes. It was 10 o'clock in the morning, but when she heard her sister's yelling and feel her shaking violently, she reluctantly got up. Daphne had thrown on the nearest clothes possible and ha trudged down the stairs. So here she was, to find a very excited Simba.

"Daphne!"

"Yes, I'm here. How could you come here so early?"

"Uh, Daph, it's 10."

"Your point is...?"

"Never mind. Ok, I got you a summer gift. It's for you and me. So don't worry."

"Ooh, what is it?" Daphne clapped like a child on Christmas morning.

Simba took a deep breath. "Igotyouandmeacruiseticket."

'What?"

"I got you and me....a...cruise ticket."

Daphne stared at Simba, searching for any signs of lieing. She found none. "Uhh.." Daphne passed out.

Simba rushed to where she lay and called for Granny Relda. "Ms. Grimm! Puck! Sabrina! Daphne passed out!" He picked her up and put her on the couch.

Sabrina and Puck ran down the stairs first. They were both 16 (well Puck looked 16), but hadn't matured much. They did just a little bit, but otherwise, not a lot.

Sabrina took one look at her sister to know something was wrong. "Granny! Make some food for Daphne likes a lot!"

Granny heard and shouted back an okay. She started to make black noodles with alligator sking shredded on top. The smell wafted towards the living room, making Sabrina gag. Puck walked straight towards the kitchen, like in a trance.

Simba fingered the 2 tickets. Were they to young? Did she think of it as a date? Or was she just shocked? He thought.

The smell finally made it's ways into Simba's nose. He plugged his nose. How Daphne could eat this kind of stuff he'll never know.

Daphne stirred. She opened her beautiful eyes and blinked. "Really?"

Simba gripped her hand and nodded. She smiled and relaxed. "What happened?"

"You passed out. Too much for you to take huh?" Simba grinned.

"Shut up! I am perfectly fine." She rolled her eyes.

"I know." He spoke a bit softer. "You do want to go, right?"

"No der Sherlock. I couldn't pass off an opportunity to be with my best friend for most of the day for a week. But you didn't have to get me something so nice. You couldv'e got me candy and I wouldv'e been content."

"Right, and miss a trip on the SS Crewtent? Pfft."

Daphne hit him. "Yeah, your soo generous." She giggled.

Simba gave her a look. "Oww."

Daphne equaled the look.

"Soo, when does this cruise start?"

"Two more days until we set sail. We are gonna hit Paris and Northern Africa."

"Then it is settled." Daphne gave him an air kiss. "Time for you to go."

"But I just got here." he protested.

"And now you are leaving, right?"

He sighed. "Ok ok, I'm going, geesh. I'll see you in two days."

Daphne laughed. "Okay, now scram."

They both laughed, then Daphne shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Choco-coco-xx: Daphne is 12. XD I thought it would be easier to write about her when she is my age. It makes it easier.

I am tempted to stop typing and go get a huge icecream. But I won't. For my sake of my lifeless life without icecream, please review. Thanks!

I forgot to put a disclaimer. I do not own the Sisters Grimm. But I do own Simba. YAY!

* * *

Daphne grabbed her two purple suitcases and ascended down the stairs. They bumped and hit her legs, making her wince until she was down and outside. She pulled out her red samsung phone and texted:

Daph: Are you coming?

Sim: Daph it is 5 o'clock. IN THE MORNING.

Daph: Ur point is...?

Sim: I am surprised you got up this early.

Daph: I kinda d8nk 3 coffees last nite..

Sim: Wow. Anyway, go bk to bed.

Daph: Fine.

Daphne sighed and went back inside. She was hungry so she automatically got a pop tart out and ate it. Unfortunately, she made some noise.

Sabrina stomped down da stairs and into the kitchen. "Daphne, it is 5:05 in the fricking morning. What the heck are you doing that is making a hurricane sound like a mouse?"

"Ummm, getting and eating a strawberry poptart?"

Wrong answer.

"A POPTART?"

Daphne nodded nervously.

Sabrina grabbed the newspaper out of Daphne's hands and ripped it into tiny little pieces. She looked like she was going to murder her.

Daphne complained," Hey, I was reading that."

Puck and Granny Relda showed up in the kitchen, groaning. Puck said,"Now this is a SUPRISE. Two sisters who are freaking ugly fighting at 5 o'clock in da morning!"

Daphne whacked her head against the table. "I am sorry, okay? I am just excited to go on da cruise!"

Granny shook her head. "You can either go back to bed or go watch TV quietly. Your choice." She yawned and left.

Sabrina had calmed down. "I'm sorry for getting all murder on you. It's just that I haven't been getting much sleep lately. I have been having this horrible nightmare over and over..." She glanced at Puck.

"I generally thought you were a cranky old lady in disguise. I guess you proved me wrong." Puck grinned mischievously. His smile faded when Sabrina started staring at him murderously. And when she got a huge metal pan. That she was moving towards him slowly.

He took a run for it, with Sabrina jogging after him.

Daphne smiled. She was going to miss her scary but loveable family. She plopped down on the couch and turned on the Tv. But she never got to see what was on. She fell asleep.

* * * * * * * * *

RINNNNNNNNNG! KNOCK! RIIINNNNNNNNG!

"I'm coming, I am coming." Daphne got up reluctantly and opened the door. It was...Mirror?

"Hello Daphne. I am here for da baby."

Mirror was dressed like a gangster.

"Uh, what's with the gangster clothes?" Daphne asked.

"It kinda influenced me. Stupid but bad. Ya know?"

"Ok, what's the REAL reason you are here?"

"I have come for DA baby." Mirror rattled his chains.

"Uhh, NO. And don't call Chris DA baby. His name is Chris."

"Whatever. Just give him to moi."

"NO."

"Haha, you will. I will come back when you are not here." Mirror faded away.

Daphne woke up. "What the..."

RING! RING! RINNNNNG!

Daphne knew better and looked through the peephole. It was Simba. Daphne opened the door and pulled Simba inside. She locked it and made sure no one was watching her.

"Daph, what's wrong?" Simba was worried, she looked like a wreck.

"I...I... fell asleep and....Mirror came....back and tried to take...JOSH!" She sped upstairs and into Mirror's old room,where her still sleeping parents lay and her bro sleep. Simba ran after her. "It was a dream Daphne, probably nothing to worry about."

"Oook."

"Let's go get breakfast."

"I kinda already ate." Daphne grinned sheepishly.

Simba grinned back. "Well, IAM hungry, so lets go eat."

Daphne said goodbye to her family, and rushed to the taxi where Simba's mom was.

"Hello dear."

"Hi Mrs. King." (AN/ I kinda forgot Simba's mom's name, so if you know, can u plz tell me!)There was another man there, He was big an buff, and wearing a suit. Daphne didn't know him.

Simba seemed to understand. "And this is Bambi, my bodyguard." He said sheepishly. "My mom thinks I need one since she is not going with us." He shot his mom an ugly look.

Daphne inserted her palm into her mouth, but took it out quickly and pulled out her phone.

Daph: Well, at least we don't hve 2 go with ur mom.

Sim: * **scowls * A DEER **is gonna watch us.

Daph: Lol. I like deer. Lets not forget my best friend is a LION.

Sim: Trudette. We should talk like regular ppl now so mom doesnt get suspicious.

Daph: K.

"Soo, Bambi. How's Thumper doing?"

Simba whacked his head against the car door.

* * * * * * * *

AN/ I don't think this was a really good chapter. But it was kinda important. Also, I need your help. If you know Simba's mom name,please review. I f you don't still review! You ppl make my day!


	3. Chapter 3 OOOH!

AN/ YAY! Your guys reviews makes my little heart soar! See, its up I the sky next to that big puffy white cloud! I gotta think of some ideas. R&R!

LINELINELINELINEHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Daphne and Simba and Bambi boarded the boat. Since Simba WAS the Lion King, they all were in 1st class. And Daphne was amazed at anything.

"Oh my fricking gosh! Is that a pretty potato or what?"

"Ooooh,look at the pretty rare flowers!"

"Holy cow, those fancy plates, are well, FANCY!"

"Is this real bronze?"

And so on.

Simba had to pull Daphne down the hall and straight to her room, but that did nothing to help. As soon as he put the key in, Daphne's mouth fell open. It was like a dream. (Youre dream room here.) "This...is...my...room?"

"Yup." Simba picked at his fingernails. "Me and Bambi are across the hall. Night Daphne."

"OOOKAY..."

Simba shut the door behind him and went into his currently room. He flopped down on his bed and texted,

Sim: Crap this is hard.

W.T.P: Control urself man. U can totally do it.

Sim: I can't.

W.T.P: You will.

Sim: Fine. But you know what you owe me after I do it.

W.T.P: Yup. Go 4 it!

**GUESS WHO'S POV**

This is so hard to handle. She is a cute girl. I can not do this to her. But I have to. Or **she** won't like me anymore. I sighed. Ferryport Landing would suck without her. But she threatened me. If I don't do what she wants, she'll leave. She has the power. She stole the Vorpal Blade right under Ms. Relda's nose.

That is why I got the girl to come. **She **will be pleased. I am glad that he died, or I wouldn't have a chance of being in her presence. But now she is single and open.

I pulled my knees close to my chest. This is for a good cause. **She'll **get what she wants, and I will surely get what I want.

But somebody is going to die.

And it's not going to be me.

* * * * * * * * *

_**5th day of their cruise trip. The cruise is for 7 days.**_

Simba smiled as Daphne looked out at paradise. His paradise. It was his favorite place in DE world. Northern Africa. His homeland. He should call up his friends, Simba wanted to introduce them to Daphne.

"Its so beautiful." Her hair circled her face.

"You got that right. I think it is time to go sightseee." Simba playfully grinned.

Daphne whacked him. "It's Africa, not London. You go on SAFARI'S."

"Remember, I used to live here. I DO know what a safari is. I CAUSED humans to go look at us animals. So don't get cocky with me."

Daphne laughed. "Whatever." She turned back towards the view.

Bambi was standing a few feet away from them, his arms crossed over his buff chest. He looked constipated, but everyone knew he wasn't.

A loud voice took over the intercom. "If you would like to look at this beyootiful continet, AFRICA, we are going to be here from now to tomorrow at 8 P.M. We are now docked."

A rush of people hurried towards the ramp, grabbing their cameras and putting on their coats.

Simba put out his hand for Daphne to grab, since she was up on the high sky view platform. She looked at him and grinned and took it gratefully. She hopped down. The two stared at each other, laughed, then raced down towars the ramp, with Grumpy Bambi following them.

**The Scary Dude from before'S POV**

Aww, look at her running. Her heart is gonna be broken. Like I care. Anything to please my sweetie.

* * * * * *

**Back to no one's POV**

Daphne waited patiently at the restrooms, tapping her foot. Bambi was going he bathroom, and Simba was calling his so called best friends when he was little.

Simba finally came out.

"Soo, you called them?"

"Yup. They're gonna pick us up."

"In AFRICA??"

He nodded, grinning evily.

_ _ _ _ ________________________________

AN/ MWHAHAHA! CLIFFY! Well, if you want a chapter, you're gonna have to wait! My brother is having his best friend over tomorrow and the next day is his birthday party! AHH! TOO MANY LITTLE BOYS WITH JELLO CUBES! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!

Really, there are gonna be jello cubes at my lil bro's party. It's a lego one. YAWN! Sorry for my rambling. Ok, now see that green button? Yes, yes, now click it, and WOW!

Coll90. Or Hannah. Whatever.


	4. Chapter 4 Yay OC!

I am sorry to say that I got my first FLAME. It got me pissed, even though I was already pissed for a many reasons. So if you have something to say that is MEAN, SHUT UP AND DONT REVIEW. Gosh, you made me annoyed. But thanks to my two NICE reviewers, who made me do happy dance in my head! Thanks Lara D and Cookie Dough Lover! You get an air hug!!!

Okay, I know chapetr 3 was a bit boring, but now is when the plot kicks in.

LINELINELINE................. Daphne's POV

A couple of minutes later, a bright orange jeep sped right towards us. Inside were two 14 year olds (uh, what is wrong with that picture?) One was fat with a mustache that looked like tusks(or were they..?)

The other boy was about 5 foot who was as skinny as a twig, but had bright green eyes.

Simba yelled at them to stop. He knew these people?

The skinny boy hopped out motorcycle style and ran towards Simba, giving him a tackling hug. The fat dude parked the jeep recklessly and he too jumped onto the two boys, while I watched in shock.

Is Simba gonna introduce me or WHAT? I shot Simba a glare as he rolled onto his back. He saw it and quickly stood up, brushing his clothes off.

"Uhh, Daph, this is my two best friends when I was a kid. Pumbaa" he gestured towards the fatso "and Timon." He pointed to the shorty.

They rushed up to me and gave me a group hug. I smiled and hugged them back, liking the gesture. Timon and Pumbaa eventually let go and pu out their hands to shake. They both semmed quite friendly.

Pumbaa smiled and bowed, "I am Pumbaa at your service." I giggled.

Timon did the same.

"Well, are we gonna show her the PLACE or what?"

"Uhh, what place?"

"You'll see." They all said in union.

Pumbba helped me into the bright jeep.

Simba, Pumbaa, and Timon chatted away excitedly while I stared out at the paradise. Zebras grazed and birds cawed.

My red phone vibrated.

Sabby: Sup lil sis. Wassup?

Daph: Umm

Sabby: Ik homey G. Puck made me do dis gig.

Daph: Uh, ok. That explains it. Well, I just met timon and pumbaa...

Sabby: sweet! From da lion king?

Daph: Yup.

Sabby: Coolio!

Puck: I wanta join dis conversation.

Sabby: Get out of this chat room now,you freak.

Puck: Uh uh uh. The voice. Or you know whatll happen.

Daph: Ooh, what?

Puck: Ima still thinking bout it. Im debating.

Sabby: what the heck? U mean im doing this for NOTHING??

Puck: Yup. XD

Daph: Ill let you 2 sort dis out. I gtg.

Sabby: U R SMIRKING!!!

Puck: Bye Marshmallow!!

Daph has signed off.

I quickly put away my phone before Simba saw it. He would get mad if he knew I wasn't including him.

For the 1st time in the whole freaking drive, Simba glanced my way. Oh, woww. I feel sooo touched.

He grinned at me as if to say, "Aren't these guys great?"

I looked away. Timon spoke up. "Where's ya body guard?"

"Uh-oh." Simba looked worried...and scared.

Then he flinched. "He's probably pissed off..."

I laughed, bu then Simba had to go ruin it by giving me a death glare. Geez...

I shrugged. "Whatever." Then I remembered. "Where are we going?"

Pumbaa grinned. "Well, Simba here sent me a letter about your currently obsession. So I decided to take you there."

I gasped. "You are soo not serious, right?"

Timon shook his head. "Nope."

"And we are here...now."

* * * * * *

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

We.

Are.

Going.

To.

Da.

Best.

Place.

In.

Da.

WORLD.

Well, besides Hawaii.

The Hundred Acre Woods!!!!!!

AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOO HOO!!!!!!!!

This is my currently obsession. Gosh, I can not believe I get to meet the animals, In real life!

I kinda just gaped as I walked, but who wouldn't? But of course, Simba walked as if he owned da place.

Timon and Pumbaa were chatting about all the experiences that they had in here, but I wasn't listening. I sorta zoned out. Though I tried to nod, but I couldn't. I was in too much awe.

Pumbaa stopped in front of an odd looking shack, but I knew what it was immediately. I took a picture of it with my digital camera, and ran up to the door and knocked.

The door, opened, creaking quietly.

Simba was besides me, grinning from ear to ear. Timon and Pumbaa were gone, obviously went to take a trip up the memory lane.

A 13 year old boy came up to the doorway. He was a bit chubby, but it looked like muscle,not fat. He wore a big baggy red shirt and jeans. His hair was a shaggy blonde, and his skin was REALLY tan.

"Pooh!' Simba yelled out of no where.

"Simba!?" Pooh ran up to him and hugged him. Their hug then became a floor hug. I giggled and Pooh noticed me. He stood up and asked, "And you might be..."

"Daphne Grimm, fairy tale detective, bottomless food pit, and a random lover, at your service."

Pooh smiled. "I'd thought I'd never see the day when I meet a Grimm. I'm Pooh. But some people call me W.T.P. Whatever you feel like calling me."

"Oh, you're-"

Simba cut in. Dang that boy! No need to get all tense. It's not like Pooh's gonna come up to me and just stab me with that sharp kitchen knife over there beneath that tree. Wait, WHAT? "Are we ready for our plans?"

Pooh turned to Simba. "Yeah, but we have to walk. Piglet says that cars pollute the air. But the real reason is that I think he's afraid of loud noises."

Simba laughe. "Same old Pig. No biggie."

So we started to walk to Pooh's best friend's house.

….......................................................................................

Sorry I havent updated in a while. Ive been busy. Heehee....

Coll90


	5. Chapter 5 Simba gets fiesty

Yay! I got no flames, only great reviews! You pplz make me happy! So I decided to reward you guys! (Ik Simba is gonna act like a real uh, you know. Not really nice, so you have been warned.)

*** * ** *** ***

The 3 walked up towards the tree that was carved to make it into a house.

"It looks deserted." Daphne stated.

Pooh shook his head. "It can't be. I was here about 3 hours ago." He knocked, but no one answered.

Simba walked up and knocked with his knuckles. "This aint funny Piglet. Open up.

The door creaked open, but no one was , Pooh, and Simba tip toed in, trying not to make noise. Pooh pointed towards Piglet's bedroom door, and mouthed,"In there."

Pooh opened it. Simba and Daphne gasped.

Inside was a dead looking Piglet. His neck was had purple bruises, which made him look as if he had been strangled. Piglet's eyes were bloodshot, and looked like a zombie.

"Oh."

"My."

"Gosh."

"Look! A clue!"

"How."

"Could."

"GUYS! A CLUE!"

Simba and Pooh snapped out of it. "Who, what, where, and why??"

"Here." Daphne pointed to a footprint, then a hoof print. "Who do we know who is human/ something that has hooves?"

"Uhh, a horse?"

"Noo, Pumbaa!"

Simba looked as if he had been slapped. "It aint him."

"Probably not, but it's always a good idea-"

"I've known him for a LONG time, and he wouldn't ever do this."

"I know. As I was saying, it's-"

"Shut the **** up!!"

Daphne gasped. Pooh glared at the other boy. "Geez, Simba. She was just stating the obvious. You don't have to get all mad." He turned to Daphne. "C'mon. We can bury Piglet later."

And Daphne just followed him, like in a trance. She didn't even glance at Simba. Simba stared after them sadly.

* * *

The Creepy Dude Who Is Obviously The Bad Guy's POV

Mwhaha. One down, two to go. Mwhahaha cough cough. Darn my nonability to do my evil laugh!

Simba's POV

Great.. Daphne and Pooh hate me now. I didn't mean to say the F-word. But Daphne just wouldn't shut up. Which of course I needed her too.

Ever since I was little, whenever said something bad about somebody I love, I get a HUGE temper. It's like somebody else controls me. My eyes get all blurry, and my hands get numb, and of course I can't even think clearly.

When I was a baby, some kind of witch came to me when I was 3 months old. She was mad at my mom for some apparent reason and cursed ME with a "temper that will kill 4 people in my lifetime." Isn't that great?

I have already killed one person so far. It was a kid in one of my little kids lion classes. It was small, not a very big lion at the time. And the lion who thought it would be fun to pick on me, for some reason, was called John. John was really big for a lion in 3rd grade.

He was pushing me when I was playing the animal version of basketball, and I was so sick of him pushing me around like I was a some doll. So I…

Kinda KILLED him.

I had taken out my pocket knife.

And plunged it into.

His extremely fat stomach.

My whole body felt like it was malfunctioning.

I was kicked out of that school.

So then my mom decided we should move to FerryPort Landing.

To start anew.

I have not stopped blaming myself since then for everything.

I ruined that kid's and his family's lives, not to mention my mother's.

But mine too.

And now I took it out on the person I most love. Though I haven't been acting like it.

Daphne.

Daphne's POV

Oh my gosh.

How could Simba say that?

He knows I am sensitive. (I think everyone knows that Daffy…)

I followed after Pooh. My sight was blurry because I had just started crying. I didn't really want Pooh to know, but just then I let out a huge sob.

He turned around and saw my tears. Pooh came to me and gave me a hug. I have only known Pooh for 30 minutes and he's already one of my best friends.

I could make another ocean with the tears I was pouring. They would name it "The Completely Utterly Sad Ocean". And there would be an island for Pooh, cause he's in the middle of my tears right now. His shirt was now dark red.

"It's okay Daffy. He was just upset."

"S-so? I was j-just stating what I know. I watched that on Scooby Doo. Always state all possibilities, just in case." Pooh laughed, causing me to giggle a bit before starting to cry again.

"I know. He just has a temper."

"W-well, he has never had a temper with me."

"Shhh…"

I finally fell asleep, crying into his shoulders. My last thought was, "NicePooh Pooh…"

*** *** *** *** ***

So?? Whatyou think? I thought is was abit boring, but you needed to know the truth about goody two shoes Simba.


	6. Chapter 6 OWCH!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I know, you guys must hate me for killing Piglet, but to tell you the truth, I don't like him or Rabbit. I know, shoot me. But anyways, YES THERE WILL BE FLUFF LATER WITH DAPHNE. But who? Simba or Pooh? Choose.

******** ********** ************* ********* ****** ****

Pooh's Pov

Whenever Simba wrote to me, he said Daphne was 1 of the most happiest persons he met. So I was a LITTLE shocked that this bowl of sunshine was making my shirt an ugly red color.

She finally just passed out, so I picked her up and carried her.

I never noticed how pretty Daphne was. I see why Simba loves her. Also her personality.

I realized what I should do. I laid Daffy onto the grass, and carefully did what no other person could do. I put my hand on her heart and closed my eyes.

When I do this, I can see peoples feelings and personalities.

So as soon as I closed my eyes, I jumped from shock. There were many sections, but the biggest caused my jumping. Sad was the biggest. But Love was a close 2nd.

The Sad was blinding me, so I took my hand off her. Then I got an idea I have never ever tried before. Smiling, I took my hand onto her brain.

I gasped. What the…

A series of clips flooded my mind, which everyone confused me more.

The night when Daphne and her sister were in a bed at their old apartment,

The orphanage,

Jack the Killer,

A grandma taken by a giant with a scrawny man,

Rumpsilkskin,

Prince Charming,

Briar Rose's death,

Parents waking up,

The Big Bad Wolf,

The Future (LUCKY!)

Oz's lieing,

MOTH,

Little Mermaid (Or shall I say FAT Mermaid),

Baba Yaga,

Sabrina's betrayal,

Mirror,

And more but I couldn't watch anymore.

I gently let go.

I cannot believe all the stuff she went through.

I solemly picked her up and…kissed her on the cheek. Daphne was oblivios, but I knew that. She was just-

"Pooh."

I turned around to see a sad looking Simba.

"Hi." I replied coldly.

"What were you doing?" Simba said in a curious but still sad voice.

"Well, Daphne was like a hurricane of water so I comforeted her until she fell asleep." I rolled my eyes. "What did you think we were doing.

"I-"

"You always said Daffy was really happy all the time. Did you EVER ask her what she really experienced and felt like? Cause I'm pretty sure if you asked her right now, she would say fine, but Daphne is not feeling "happy." She is feeling like crud. Daphne does it to ignore the things she hates, somehow she thinks if you forget about it, you won't have to face it. But that's not how life works."

"What are you implying??"

I took a deep breath. "Do you really really love her?"

Simba looked at me then glanced at Daffy in my arms. "Yes."

"Then I suggest you look at this."

I searched my mind for those same clips and projected them from my eyes. Simba watched wide-eyed.

We were watching when Briar Rose died when a loud gasp came behind us. I had put Daphne down and hoped she didn't wake up.

"Heys Pooh." Crunch crunch. Rabbit walked into my sight, so I turned off the projector.

"Uh, hi Rabbit."

"Goodness Pooh, you ALWAYS get into people's business with that, uh, thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Good to see you too."

Simba took this time to introduce himself. Then we proceeded with the clips, which of course Rabbit wanted to watch too.

We watched for about 5 minutes before I heard a yawn. I stopped my eyes suddenly and quickly. I turned around and there was Daphne, standing up and rubbing her eyes. "Heyy guys."

Simba's, Rabbit's, and my eyes grew wide. If she knew what we were doing..

"What?" Daphne asked, before glaring at Simba.

Simba stayed silent, so I spoke up. "We were talking then we just spotted this rare flower that we have never seen before!" It was a rose. Aww great.

"Really. Now what were you really doing?"

"Making sure you were okay. By the way, I am Rabbit." Rabbit greeted.

Daphne stuck her hand into her mouth. "Meworjhjgdhganc."

"Come again?"

"Nice to meet you too Rabbit!"

Simab stared at his sneakers. He should really apologize.

I helpfully coughed into the awkward silence. Simba glared at ? I was TRYING to help him. Geez.

Daphne didn't even glance at him. "So, let me ask you again. What were you doing? Cause I was over there."

"Uhh…"

"Spill it."

"I think we shouldn't tell."

Daphne looked leftout, but then a spark of an idea came across her face. She turned to Simba. "Sim-ba, what were YOU doing?" She gave a puppy dog face.

He gulped. "No-othing." Oh-no.

Daphne tried even harder, sticking out her lip.

I jumped in front of her. "Hang on man!"

Daphne came in front of me and kicked me in the-OWWW!!!!

G-r-o-i-n-s.

I rolled onto my back and protected the rest of my body. And whimpered.

"C'mon Simba, you can tell mmmeee." Dang, she's so cute!

"Watchingyourprivatethoughtsandclipsinyourmind."

She calmly walked up to Simba and put out her hands for a hug. But boy did Simba get suckered. Soon he was too laying on his back whimpering in pain.

Rabbit took off. He was smart.

So there was I and Simba rolling on our backs trying not to think of the pain.

*********** *************** ******** ********

You guys are good so I gave you a longer chapter. ;) Review and tell me, who do you want Daphne to have fluff with? Pooh or Simba??


	7. Chapter 7 Baby Tv show ppl!

**Hee hee. Guess what? Some random person asked me, "If I give you a dollar, can I hit you?" I am like, "What the heck? NOOO!" Weird…**

* * * *

Daphne's Pov

_Wow._

_Ugh._

_How_

_Could_

_They_

_Do_

_That_

_To_

_Me._

_It's called PRIVACY._

_What if they found out I like-_

_I'd be dead. Not physically of course._

_Or if they saw a clip of me looking down at myself in the shower._

_What idiots._

I sat down on a random stump.

I had left those two losers to rot. Or, uh, think about what they did.

I pulled out my phone and set up a chat room.

Daph:-sobs-

Sabby: Watz rong Daffy?

Daph: Pooh and Sim read my thoughts

Sabby: =0

Daph: Ik. –Sniffle-

Puck: I think that is incredibly sneaky. I am certainly liking Pooh rite now.

Sabby: Not now freak show. Daph's upset.

Puck: You don't think Daffy is rly upset, do you? =0

Daph: Shut up PETER PAN!

Puck has signed off

Sabby: Nice 1 Daphne! He's sulking! Yay!

Daph: Well, that didn't make me feel any better.

Sabby: Brb

Daph: ???

Sabby has signed off

_Why did she get off?_

_In my time of need?_

_Great family I have._

I sniffled. Then again.

CRACK!

_What the.._

Sabrina stood there, grinning. She ran towards me and gave me a hug.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"I used the chest. (remember?) I just needed to comfort you."

"Great reason." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, and wanted to meet your two traitors. Where are they?"

"I kicked them and left. They were wimpering like babies."

"Groins?"

"Yeah." Sabrina smiled. She must be proud that I was as strong as her.

"I gotta get back though. UJ may get upset…"

I hugged her one last time and she left towards the portal. Then she said one thing that made me wonder. "Be careful. Lot's of people would love to use you for a plan. Scarlet Hand. Love ya." And she disappeared.

I sniffled. It felt good to be hugged by an older sister, but still. A hug isn't gonna magically help me find out WHY those two looked into my MIND.

So you know what I did? I walked for a while. (No der.) Walking calms me down, just like my older sis. But then I HAD to walk into a tree. Cause that made me pass out. Perfect. Just perfect. (Note the sarcasm)

*********** ********** ******** *******

Simba's Pov

Pooh and I, after the pain went away, decided to go look for Daphne. We weren't sure what we were gonna say to her, but now we didn't care.

"I swear I just saw that tree flip me off."

"Well, you kinda did that to Daphne, so what's it matter? It's called karma." Ooh, I guess Pooh's still mad.

_Be that way then._

I sighed. "C'mon Pooh, you're the one who wanted to look into her THOUGHTS. I mean, that's suicidal. Especially to a girl."

_I was only trying to lighten the mood._

_But that didn't help, did it?_

_Not at all._

He rolled his eyes. "What. Ev. Er." He totally did the moves.

_Oh no he did-n't._

"Wow. Got a feminine side, do you now?"

"Shut up." Pooh kept walking. He was a smiling slightly, but not enough. I was about to say something funny when my phone played this annoying beeping song. I flipped it open to find a blocked call.

"Wait a sec, Pooh. I got a call." Pooh turned around, with his arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently.

I rolled my eyes and pressed listen. "Hello?"

"Hellllo Simmba."

_Dude, his voice is LOW._

"Uhh, who the heck is this?"

"Do you know Daphne Grimm?"

"Why would you like to know?" Pooh was now against me, listening against the side of the phone.

Laughing.

_Oh, you think this is funny? Why is it? Sick mind._

"That's what I am trying to do. FIND HER."

More laughs. More like cackles though. You know how a really old lady laughs, like a witch? You get the picture. Or sound.

"WHAT THE H*** IS SO FUNNY? IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Ifff I were youuu, I'd get the heck out of the forest." Beep, beep.

"Why-"

_Aww crap._

Surrounding the two of us were Dora the explorer, Boots, and Deigo. But the sick thing was, they looked as if they were sumo wrestlers.

_Not good._

Fortunately, Pooh has a smart brain to piece to and to together. He grabbed my hand and told me to run. I ran. But the monsters chased after us. Pooh and I rounded a bend and jumped into a bush. Luckily the trio of baby television shows ran right past, but were slowing down. Finally they were gone and out of sight.

Pooh tried to talk but I shushed him.

_We should wait for a few minutes._

_Cause what if they came back and heard us talking?_

_What were those things?_

_Where did they come from?  
Why am I so tired?_

_And feel something is wrong?_

A couple of minutes later, Pooh talked. I let him.

"Simba?" He must think I know who those things were.

"That call…"

"They must have Daphne. We have to save her."

"Well, what are we supposed to do? She is extremely angry at us, kicked us in the groins, and stormed off. If we were with her, it would have been easier. But we are not. We.."

Pooh's voice sounded like it was echoing. It was probably echoing in my mind.

"I have a plan."

***************************** ******************* ***********************

So? I know, the story is kinda like a horror story. With fluff. :))

Review!! Or I will send the creepy evil dude after you! Jk. I am too nice. 


	8. Chapter 8 The Dreaded Question

I am soo sorry! Fanfiction hates me!

If you guys are wondering who Daphne is going to go for, Pooh Or Simba, well, I think this chapter is gonna give you a clue. And I am seriously sorry I took forever to update. I was grounded. For a fricking week! So I am rly sorry. You get a hug from Pooh if you understand. ;D Enjjooy!

*** *** ***

Daphne's Pov

I woke up groggy. My whole body felt like it was in pain. I winced. _Ouch._

_Where am I?_

I scanned my surroundings as best as I could without moving my head. The room was dark. I could barely see my two hands.

_Great._

_What next?_

_Me being electrocuted?_

_Oh, nice._

_I probably just jinxed it._

_With my luck I'll probably be in a situation when I have to answer questions in an electrocuted chair. _

I sighed. I think my handcuffs were attached to something. It hurt.

"Uhhh, excuse me? Anyone here?"

"Yessss." Some low voice said.

"Well, uh, what the frick am I doing here and who are you and WHY do I smell fried chicken."

"Ahem. To answer your first question, you are here because I want you here. As bait for your little friend Sssimba. Your next question cannot be answered. Your last, well, the menu for today in the cafeteria was fried chicken. I LOVE fried chicken, so you got a problem with that?"

"Uhh, no."

Suddenly, the whole room lit up. A big, huge computer screen with a black picture of a big, man. You couldn't see his face, which freaked me out.

"I killed Piglet. And Kanga."

My mouth dropped open. "Why????"

"Cause I am evil? No der. And I haven't really killed someone in a while. If you wait to long, you get old and rusty. And I need to kill two more people. You and Sssimba."

"W—what?"

"Really, what is with you and your questions lately? Goodness. Now enjoy your next 2 hours. My evil assistant will bring you some fried chicken in right before your execution. So enjoy!"

The screen went off and the whole room lit up. It looked like a very boring office. No color whatsoever.

_Me?_

_Dieing?_

_Right. Like that's gonna happen._

_I've got friends who will save me._

_Oh…yeah._

_I kicked them in their gherkins a while ago._

_Nice move, Daphne._

*** *** ***

Simba's Pov

We were off to save Daphne.

1st step: Text Daphne and see if she replies.

Sim: Daph, where are you?

Auto response: Sorry, my phone is off. I am busy.

_Dang it._

Luckily, Pooh showed me how I could track her down using my phone.

_Oh yeah, Simba._

_Welcome to the 21__st__ century._

Pooh understood all the numbers on my phone and told me to go past his tree house. Like I am supposed to know where that is. I am not a stalker. Geez.

"Pooh, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I don't think nobody knows where your tree is but YOU." Pooh just ignored me, but motioned to follow him.

_Well then._

Pooh started walking and I followed him obediently. Every few minutes he would down at my phone, which got ah-noy-ing.

_Poor Daffy._

_All alone._

_This reminds me of a song Daphne told me about. _

_I think it's "Holding On" by Avril Lavigne._

_Let's hope that's it. _

_Hold on Daphne, we're coming._

"Simba, snap out of it. We're here. Ready?"

"I text you when I find her, right?"

"Ugh. Yah. Weren't you listening?"

"Truthfully, only parts of it."

I stumbled out into open view.

Then a bunch of cameras pointed at me.

_Brilliant._

And then I got shot by some weird goopy thing that was wet. And I blacked out.

*** *** ***

Daphne's Pov

I was enjoying the peace and quiet when guess who is pushed in. Simba.

_Simba._

_He tried to save me._

_Awww._

_Wait._

_He's probably mad._

_He won't talk._

_But I'll try._

_For the sake of getting out of here._

"Simba! You're here!"

"What is this, a surprise welcome party?" He just totally used sarcasm on ME! ME! What is his problem?

"Well…..uh…..is Pooh coming? Since you got captured?"

Even I could clearly see even though my eyes are still a bit blurry that his cheeks got red.

Silence.

"Simba. Talk." I said sternly.

Silence. Again.

"You are absolutely hopeless." I shifted around until I saw on the giant big keypad of the computer screen a big, pink button. Above it was a little sign that read, " Open all traps immediately."

_What an idiot._

I scuffed my flipflop and used all my strength in my right leg to kick it off so it could hit the button. Hey, I was desperate. There were 2 outcomes to this.

1.) It successfully hits the button and I live and marry and have lots of babies.

2.)I rot and lose a flip flop.

I took the chance.

And it missed.

_Dang it._

I totally saw Simba smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Geez, Simba, what I do to you?"

Heh heh, Simba stopped smirking. Instead, his face turned to what a thoughtful face looks like. Then it turned to horror.

And it dawned on me.

_Simba likes me._

_Not like as a friend, he like likes me._

_Simba, my best friend since I was barely 8._

_Which I met him at a Hannah Montana Concert._

_Oh._

_My._

_Fricking._

_Gosh._

I swallowed.

"Simba, do you…like me?"

*** *** ***

Oooh, the question no boy ever wants to answer! 0_o

Review Plzzz!


	9. Chapter 9

Simba's Pov

_I don't know what I was thinking, trying to save Daphne. She obviously wants POOH to save her. I mean, what does he have that I don't?_

_His name is POOH for Pete's sake. My name is SIMBA, the Lion King._

_I am handsome, he is chubby. And a bit ugly._

_Okay, he's not chubby. He's lost a few pounds._

_But I am smarter and more athletic!_

_So when Daphne said, "Geez, Simba, what I do to you?"_

_You know what she did?_

_1.)Stabbed me in the back for POOH._

_2.)She made me say the F word._

_3.)Made me fall in love with her._

_4.)Makes me love her even when I am extremely upset with her._

_5.)She's dang HOT._

_All in all, she's pretty much ruined my life._

_Okay, she didn't, Daphne made it BETTER._

Daphne must've seen the look on my face, so she asked the question that should NEVER EVER be asked.

"Simba, do you…like me?"

Time froze for me.

_Daphne…I don't like you._

_I love you._

"Daphne, I do not like you." Daphne looked at the ground.

"I…lo..ov…e you." _That was hard to say._

Daphne looked up and stared into my green eyes. She was trying to see if I was lieing, exactly what she did when I told her about the crusie ticket. But I'm not lieing!

Then Daph did the unexpected. She sighed, looked at her flip flop, and kicked it off towards the pink button.

CLICK.

Daph and I fell to the ground. She ran to get her flip flops and walked back to me.

I tried to look her in the eye but she didn't look at me directly. Daphne just started tip toeing towards the closest(and most oblivious) exit there was. I followed her out quietly. I saw a camera and threw my shoe at it. Daphne looked at me and grinned. I flashed her a cocky smile that said "You know you love me." She silently giggled and rolled her eyes.

After about 5 minutes of wandering around in the hallways, we got to the main exit.

I edged slowly to the door.

"MWHAHAHAHA!" Daphne scooted closer to me.

"What was that?" She whispered.

I peeked into the window and saw something I wished I didn't see.


	10. Chapter 10 The End for Part 1

I am soo sorry my last chapter was short. I had to get off the computer, since my rents r here, which makes it harder to get on the computer. Also, my bro is bugging me becuz he's a suckup. So I am not extremely happy.

*** *** ***

I peeked through a window by the exit and saw something I wish I didn't see.

_Pooh and Bambi were not tied up._

_THEY WERE DRINKING COFFEE! And LAUGHING EVIL LAUGHS!_

_Holy Crap._

I literally pulled Daphne towards the exit. I bet a billion bucks Daphne was thinking that I am crazy.

Well, she didn't see what happened.

Daphne doesn't need more betrayal on her plate. Her plate's full.

I pushed Daph through the door and ran after her. We ran for a while then walked in pure silence to Pooh's house. When we got there, I kinda collapsed. Daphne looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" She blushed. Daphne was probably thinking about the "I love you." Not the problem. Right now, anyways. But I decided to play along to avoid getting questioned.

"Daphne, what I said back there was absolutely true."

"EWAHSHRIEK!!!"

I hopeed up from the stump I was sitting on and grabbed Daphne's hand and pulled her towards Pumbaa and Timon's jeep. I jumped in and motioned for Daphne to do the same.

"SIMBA!"

"What?"

"You don't know how to drive and you're under the age limit!"

"Heyy, I'm, like, 3,178 years old!"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "What are we even running from?"

"That." I pointed to an army.

"Crap." Daphne's mouth was open. "Drive."

Monster Mickey Mouse and his crew ran forward, with their muscles bulging and teeth (more like fangs!) hanging.

I pushed on the pedal and away we went.

Daphne looked back and took a deep breath. "No gaining but no decreasing either. But those monsters are in shape."

I, being the fricking laughing fool I am, said, "Are you really scared? We're just running away from Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse and Friends."

Daphne slapped me.

"Heyy! I'm driving a car here!"

Daphne ignored me and took out a compact mirror.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Daphne shot me a dirty look and pushed the open button on the mirror. The compact mirror turned into a bazooka gun.

"SIMBA! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Daphne yelled at me. I couldn't help not looking at Daph. _Dang, she's soo hot, holding a bazooka gun in such a heroine stance. But I did turn back and put my eyes on the road, for Daph's sake._

We were now going 120 mph, and I couldn't go anymore. But still those fricking idiots weren't even slowing down a little bit.

Then I spotted Pumbaa and Timon by a tree up ahead. I think they were taking a walk.

I pulled the car right next to them and yelled, "JUMP IN!" The two friends looked at each other like I was crazy and got in quickly. Then I moved forward.

"SIMBA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DRIVING MY CAR AND WHY oh WHY ARE MICKEY AND MINNIE MOUSE CHASING US?"

I didn't answer because I really had nothing polite to say to him.

Daphne answered for me.

"Shut up, we'll explain later, but right now we're busy. But for now, you can help us shoot these cartoon characters." Daphne handed Pumbaa and Timon each a compact mirror.

"Wha-"

"Open it!"

Soon all three were violently shooting bullets at our stalkers.

"I got Goofy!"

"I shot Daffy Duck!"

Finally, the monsters slowed down and gave up. I sped the car up and we were moments away from the boat.

"Gosh, I cannot believe its only been 1 day and a half." Daphne said.

"I know, it's the end of the trip."

Pumbaa understood we were going to have to leave Africa soon.

"It's 7:45. You have 15 minutes to get back to your cruise ship."

"Yeah." I said sadly.

The rest of the ride was in sad silence. I think I heard sniffles from Timon.

When we got to the ship with only 5 minutes to spare, I hugged my two old best friends tightly. And they hugged back.

"Take good care. Maybe ill see you sometime." Timon said.

"I'll come back. Don't worry."

Daphne smiled and walked back over. "I know it was only 2 days, but you guys make me want to hug you over and over."

_HEY! THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO DO!_

"Okay guys, I'll catch ya guys later." I said quickly.

Those three hugged, and Daph and me boarded. We waved and Timon and Pumbaa waved back.

_We were running away, yeah. But I'm only doing that to protect Daphne. I know she's gonna have questions that's going to lead up to me telling her the truth, but for now, all I'm concerned about is if she's gonna want to be my girlfriend. _


End file.
